Aftermath
by QianYun
Summary: Story 1 [KakaIru] Iruka gives one of his standard Valentine's Day card to Kakashi. Only, it came with a massage coupon. Kakashi decides to cash it in... with Iruka. Somehow, bondage comes into play.
1. A Bondage Induced Massage I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto still doesn't belong to me... but apparently... it now belongs to ShopPro Entertainment

**QY:** I wasn't really sure if I would be able to write this today. But now I'm determined because Naruto is now licensed. With a telephone called made by Tazmo of Narutofan dot com to the company, he has confirmed that it's not another prank. Naruto is licensed by the merged VIZ and ShopPro. For further information, you can visit the site. For now... I shall cry in peace.

Right after I write some sap! Because damnit, I need it now!

**Overall Summary: **All S-ai Valentine's Day has all the candies, flowers, and cards. So it's no mystery why no one thinks about the day after. But it's the aftermath that can change your whole world.

**Section Summary:** Iruka gives one of his standard Valentine's Day card to Kakashi. Only, it came with a massage coupon. Kakashi decides to cash it in... with Iruka. Somehow, bondage comes into play.

**Story Info: **A collection of stories loosely related to each that showcases the aftermath of Valentine's Day with the more popular shounen-ai and shoujo-ai pairings. Featuring: Kakashi/Iruka, Naruto/Sasuke, Lee/Neji, Kiba/Shino, Sakura/Ino and as a bonus, Lee/Gaara (which won't be related to the other stories). And if there are any requests, those too.

* * *

- 

_**Aftermath**_ - Chapter I - QianYun

A Bondage Induced Massage- Part 1

Iruka had a tradition. Every Valentine's Day, no matter how he felt personally, he would send a card to all of his students, past, present, and if he had enough, future ones as well. This year, it seemed that he had gotten a little too enthusiastic and thus had bought too many cards.

On a whim that he didn't really want to follow, but did so anyway, he sent off the extra Valentine's cards to his colleagues, one of which included Kakashi.

The other teacher seemed a little more stressed and tense than usual, so on another whim - that he **really** shouldn't have followed – he slid in a massage coupon that was given to him by one of his student's older sister. Apparently, she owned a massage parlor and wanted to invite him for a session because he looked tense. When she winked at him... he figured that he would be better off if he didn't go. But now he had the opportunity to pass it off.

And Iruka was never one to let an opportunity slip by him so easily. Besides, having a stressed teacher wouldn't be good for Naruto. And if anyone asked, that was his reason.

So he had slipped in the coupon along with his card into a envelope and merrily sent all of them on their way.

Never suspecting what would happen next.

It hadn't quite registered with him that he had sent of a _massage_ coupon to one of the more notoriously perverted teachers. And as such, he didn't quite expect the aftermath of his card sending.

One that came the day after.

-

It was a pleasant day of sorts, much more cheery than the day before where it had rained on and off during the afternoon, causing many a pair of "lovebirds" to seek shelter. The sun was shining brightly, and if it wasn't for the nicely cool breeze that came from the east, the day could've easily been sweltering hot. As it was, part of his body always felt a little warmer than the rest of his body. And as it was a Tuesday, that meant that it was a school day.

But on a whim – which he seemed to have a lot of these days – he gave the kids half of the day off. Mostly because they had covered most of what they needed to during the morning session due to their unnatural cooperation.

There was the thought that his class was up to something, but he brushed it off like an annoying fly, for by the time he was ready to leave, it was already the usual dismissal time, and nothing had happened yet.

Then Iruka stepped out the door and was immediately greeted by a silver bush. He titled his head the the left, took a step back and politely greeted the man in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei! To what do I owe this... unexpected pleasure?" Inwardly Iruka winced. He had never felt very comfortable around Naruto's current teacher – oh, excuse him, his new _commander. _There was still the underlying resentment lingering from the beginning of the Chuunin Exam despite the success of the rookies. The rare meetings between the two – even with his part-time job at the assignment center – never did help to ease the bumps in their, admittedly, non-existent relationship.

So even while the man stood in front on him, he couldn't help but wonder why. Before a thought struck that he was standing in front of the door, and perhaps he was waiting to go in? But even as it came to him, Iruka was certain that it was not the reason. He may not have spoken to the silver haired teacher much, but he knew enough to realize that if Kakashi really wanted to go inside the Academy, he would never have bothered with the front door.

Still, he could always hope. And with that hope, Iruka stepped to the side, out of the doorway, and tried to walk forward, only to be stopped by a hand oh-so-casually stopping him from moving anywhere.

"I would've thought that you would wait for my answer before you went anywhere, Iruka-sensei."

And immediately he blushed, because in the midst of all his thoughts, he had forgotten about his comment. He had a tendency to do that around him. Both blushing and forgetting things. It made being around the other teacher very difficult.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, I'm just in a bit of a hurry. But I don't think you could possibly be looking for me, so I'll just be going now." He grimaced. What in the world was wrong with him?

"As a matter of fact Iruka-san, I _am_ looking for you." And with that, Iruka could see Kakashi's eye raise, could see it bend in that curve that meant that he was going to be very happy, most likely at the expense of Iruka himself.

Dodging people was never an ability he gained through his years. Getting captured after he successfully unleashed another prank was easy for him to avoid, but stick him in a confrontation and he was never able to leave anything alone. As such, he took Kakashi's hidden smile as a challenge of sorts and he stood without apprehension.

But with a worry that immediately popped up at his next words.

"So, Iruka," the thought came to his mind of how he went from teacher to comrade to a close friend within three sentences, "I was wondering about that card you sent me yesterday? First off, I want to thank you for that _lovely_ picture of the puppies. Pakkun had a fun time shredding it to pieces when I said they were cuter than him. And I also wanted to inquire you on the matter of this little card?" With his words, Kakashi shifted the hand that had remained in his pants pocket since then and brought out with it a little yellow card.

A card that Iruka recognized without any trouble. Anticipating what would come next, he started to breathe a sigh of relief. Until Kakashi's next words.

"I was thinking, would tonight be a good time for the massage I am guaranteed on this little card?"

The tone of voice with which he spoke that sentence sent tingles up Iruka's spine, and they weren't very pleasant tingles either. "The time that you cash in your coupon is of no concern to me, Kakashi-_sensei_. I had given it to you in hopes that you would take advantage of it since I had seen that you've been unnaturally tense. Whether you actually used it or not is not something I particularly care about. Although I have heard that Miaka's shop had some of the best masseuses around. They do miracles on your body, or so they say." Iruka's voice wavered throughout his little speech, it took a lot of control not to revert back to the fourteen year old he used to be around Kakashi. Somehow, he never quite felt _natural_ around him.

"But Iruka!" And immediately he was alarmed, "The massage coupon says right here that it was a massage courtesy of you! You're not backing out on your promise, are you?"

He snatched the card out of Kakashi's hand, also taking the chance to walk out from between the other man and the wall. Iruka stared incredulously at the card. But sure enough, there it said,

"A complimentary massage by one Umino Iruka for Hatake Kakashi in celebration of Valentine's Day."

Wide eyed, he was only able to hold the card in front of him, unmoving, unbelieving. There was no way... How in the world did this happen!

And then he squinted at that brown spot to the lower right corner of the card. Beef ramen

And then he squinted at that little speck of white on the lower left corenr. Onigiri rice.

And he _growled_.

Wait until he got his hands on those two little- A hand set itself heavily on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. "And I won't hear a word about how you didn't give this to me. The envelope it came in was sealed and the writing was yours. I won't hear any denial. So, Iruka. My house, tonight?"

Knowing quite well that he wouldn't be able to get out of the situation unless he used underhanded techniques which he had last used at the beginning of his teaching career – nearly five, four years ago- he nodded in resignation.

In a strangled voice he replied, "I would rather if it was my house, though. At eight. And any later, I won't open the door and I'll nullify the card without giving you another chance."

A sense of doom fell upon him as he saw Kakashi's eye curve even further, his smile quite visible even through the cloth that covered most of his face. A nod was his only answer and then he disappeared.

But as Iruka watched him leave, or rather, he watched his smoke dissipate, he decided that it was time to let fourteen year old Iruka come out for one more visit.

With a grin that no one had seen on Iruka for years, he walked home with a jubilant step, plans ticking away, building upon each other to create quite a beautiful picture.

To Be Continued...

-

* * *

- 

QY- This was supposed to be only one chapter, but time ran out for me. Um, if I don't have a panic attack with all the tests and homeworks I have due on Thursday, the rest should come tomorrow.

Written: 2/15/05 9:15 p.m. To 10:11 p.m.


	2. A Bondage Induced Massage II

**Disclaimer:** One would assume that you read the last one, if you haven't, click the back button. That's the only time I'm saying it. Besides now.

**QY:** I find it fascinating how the last chapter took me an hour to write and was only three pages and somehow got a lot more reviews in one day that anything else I've written. Not including the current rate for DR, cuz... it just doesn't count. But I shall just bask in the reviews.

**Section Summary:** Iruka gives one of his standard Valentine's Day card to Kakashi. Only, it came with a massage coupon. Kakashi decides to cash it in... with Iruka. Somehow, bondage comes into play.

P.S. Please forgive all grammatical and spelling errors. And typos. I will edit someday soon. (Saturday) If there is something big, I'll be happy if you inform me.

* * *

- 

_**Aftermath**_ - Chapter II – QianYun

A Bondage Induced Massage- Part II

There was a certain category of glee overcoming his senses. One that he hadn't felt for quite some time. He had paused for a few moments ever once in a while, but the thoughts that came about were quickly pushed away. Consequences were to be worried about later. Right now, he was focused on his preparations.

To tell the truth, he wasn't actually sure if things would work out the way they were supposed to did. He fiddled with things, dug out dust covered contraptions and moved furniture around. But at the end of it all, he stood with his hands at his hips, wondering if it really would turn out fine. So with a quirk of his eyebrow, he changed out of his cleaning clothes and hopped into his Chuunin uniform without another thought.

It was time to visit his most _favorite _student. (Sometimes, he wasn't sure if he meant that in a sarcastic way or not. It was difficult to tell at times, whether Naruto was really worth it. As a teacher, he would have to say that Naruto grew a lot. As an adult who had watched him most f his life, sometimes he wondered if the blond was moving too fast. But nevertheless, he supposed Naruto would always have a place in his heart that no one else knew) Even with this opinion, he had no qualms about beating down on the boy when he required information.

And the best thing to do... was to threaten him with a shortage of free Ichiraku Ramen. Interestingly, this threat didn't always work. So the best thing to do... was to wait till dinnertime. Only, dinnertime for Iruka meant 7 o'clock, which translated into dinnertime for Naruto at 7 o'clock since they ate so many times together that Naruto's stomach got used to it. Thus, it meant that he would only have an hour to wheedle out an answer out of him.

Or... but he shouldn't. It was a totally immoral thing to do and absolutely not fitting for a teacher of his status. Then again...

Snatching a few items from the innocent, _not hidden_ compartment of his top drawer (after all, the most obvious place was the safest), Iruka exited his apartment and whistled happily on his way towards the one place he knew Naruto was always at when the sun was in this position.

-

An hour later, Iruka arrived back at his apartment with more information in his mind than he left with and renewed plans that guaranteed success. Getting the information from Naruto was ridiculously easy. It might've had something to do with the downturn of Naruto's mood, but Iruka figured that another day wouldn't hurt, he would talk to him the next day. Besides, he had a feeling he knew what the issue was, and if his senses were still working to their fullest, the solution would soon come. The form of it anyway... he wasn't too sure if it'll work out.

Yeah, he was going to have to visit Naruto tomorrow.

But for now, he had his own problems to worry about. A problem that was to arrive - hypothetically – in under two hours. Although most people would've, at this point, began to panic, Iruka felt pretty calm. His past few years of being a teacher of the most troublesome students and most quietest students, combined with his semi-distant past as a prankster had led him to have some skills that most shinobi did not need. Skills that came in handy when dealing with people like Kakashi. It said something about the guy, didn't it?

He supposed that there were just a lot of different kinds of people in the world.

Unknowingly, half an hour had past in his distraction, so he hurriedly prepared the healthiest dinner he could come up with the contents in his refrigerator. Which, he was ashamed to admit, did not contain much. It didn't matter much anyway, he had to buy a few items that were needed for what he wanted to do.

Most of them, he felt uncomfortable buying, but for the sake of his... Well, he wasn't _really_ sure what he was doing it for. But he was sure that he had a reason.

Sort of.

If push came to shove, Iruka could always just say it was payback for the humiliation that he suffered through at the Chuunin Exam nomination. Never mind that he wasn't really that humiliated, it was enough to make their relationship less than lukewarm. It had to count for something, right?

Something told him that he was lying to himself.

But he refused to listen to that voice that was always _too_ sensible.

So it was nudged towards the back of his mind and he set to finish his dinner quickly to be able to visit the market and come back before it was eight. After all, he had threatened Kakashi that not arriving on time had consequences, it wouldn't be quite right if he was late.

Trying not to cause indigestion, he ate quickly but carefully and sprinted toward the market. Perusing the aisles with care – he didn't particularly want to spend more time than necessary in the place – he quickly grabbed his food necessities before also grabbing the things that hadn't been included in his basket since... well, almost never.

Ignoring the looks that came from the clerk, he sent off a quick smile, wondering if him buying those particular items were _really_ that peculiar. Of course, after a few moments, he realized that she was one of his past students, one the few that ad been there when he declared the items he was currently buying as frivolous and not worth it.

He mentally narrowed his eyes at himself. It was sad... he became the adults that he said he never would be. The stiff, uptight way-too-stressed ones that usually sent the nasty looks toward kids. Although, he was pretty sure that he hadn't reached the stage where children annoyed him. Or so he believed. He didn't, right?

So caught up in his thoughts, Iruka barely realized when he reached out his hands to pay for his purchases and collect them, only to have them snatched right out of his hands. Automatically, his hand came up to hit the offender, but it was stopped by a hand that was used to stopping punches.

Immediately, Iruka's lips scrunched together in displeasure. But he smoothed his expression before he turned to face the man he knew was standing there.

"Genma. How nice to see you," speaking in a dry tone, Iruka was able to see quite well that the other had completely missed his implications. Restraining the urge to let out a frustrated smile, he breathed deeply for a while before putting on a genuine smile. It helped that he wasn't thinking about the man in front of him.

At his smile, Genma also brightened up, though his back never straightened, hands were kept his pocket and the ever present straw lingered in his mouth. "Isn't it? I hadn't quite expected to see you here. Perhaps it's a sign?" Somehow, someway, Genma had always spoken differently around him, something that did not escape Iruka's notice, and also something that he didn't appreciate.

"A sign? Perhaps, I suppose we won't ever find out, will we?" And suddenly, Iruka was more than glad that he was meeting Kakashi that night, despite the activities that were supposed to occur. (And it also occurred to him that the statement sounded rather dirty)

"Why ever not? Why don't I walk you back to your apartment? It's getting late and a person should never walk home alone with their hands full."

But Iruka had sensed the hesitation between his words and knew immediately – although he supposed he already knew on some level – that Genma had created an image of him that made him seem quite feminine and weak. Why he would think so, Iruka would never know. He had always though that the prominent scar that crossed the middle of his face would discourage any thought of the kind. But it appeared that delusion was quite possible even in the most steady of people.

However, even while the thoughts passed, he smiled serenely – never quite realizing that he was adding to the image he didn't want – and politely declined. Then he not-so-politely snatched his purchases out of Genma's hands, muttered a quick good-bye and rushed through the doors before Genma could recover at the rush of action.

Iruka would never understand the change of personality that always seemed to occur when Genma was around him. And frankly, he didn't want to.

-

With the unexpected delay, Iruka was left with only twenty minutes to return home and set up the remaining items. Even though Kakashi was infamous for his late arrivals, Iruka somehow knew that he would be on time at least this once. Kakashi, he believed, was quite capable of getting to things on time, he just didn't want to.

Finding that his thoughts had wandered once again, he was surprised at the appearance of his apartment door, but he shook it off and entered the apartment.

He rushed around in the last few moments and managed to finish right on the dot at 7:59. He traipsed across the small expanse of his living room and opened the door.

Sure enough, Kakashi stood there, waiting for the massage that he was promised. (This reminded Iruka that he needed to pay back Naruto and Sasuke for their little trick. Right after he found out how they did it.) With a reluctant sigh, though he was jumping in anticipation inwardly, he moved aside to allow Kakashi to enter.

Without a moment of hesitation, Iruka firmly said, "Take off your shirt and pants and lie down on the chair. I borrowed it from Miaka, so you should be comfortable on your stomach."

A chuckle escaped Kakashi and the amusement clearly shone through his voice, "So impatient, Iruka. You don't really dislike me that much, do you?" Even while he poke, he pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving on his underwear – boxers, apparently, small ones.

Iruka found his mouth drying at the sight of the pale chest that appeared as Kakashi raised his arms and took off his shirt. Then he looked up and saw the face.

Now, not only was his mouth dry, his eyes were dry from the lack of blinking. It was an amazing face. Distantly, Iruka wondered why Kakashi covered such a beauty up, before he realized that if he walked around like that, he would be able to get nothing done. Although there was the advantage of enemies thinking him weak – a connection between the smooth, pale face and femininity – a fan club would've probably caused him much more trouble than it was worth.

Staring... he was staring and he should look away. Away from the face that should be considered a sin. Away. Anytime now. Any moment.

"Ow!"

A raised eyebrow from Kakashi caused him to blush furiously, but Iruka only motioned him to lie on the chair, even while he used his other hand to rub at the spot where he pinched himself.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

With a frustrated sigh, he turned away from Kakashi before bringing out the tray of items Miaka had helped him to pick. He was wondering if he should worry as he looked down at the trays.

Massaging oil he could understand. The towels as well. The lotion too, to some point. The rollers and the gloves.

He didn't quite understand the lubricant, strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, honey and candles.

Apparently, Kakashi understood quite well when he looked at the tray as Iruka set it next to the chair. Iruka shrugged at his look and merely said, "Miaka told me to get them."

And then Kakashi gained this peculiar look of surprise and understanding. Iruka still didn't understand, but he didn't think too much about it.

Until the silver-haired man started looking devious.

Iruka blinked. Thought. And blinked some more. Suddenly he understood quite well and silently thanked Miaka. It was all working out perfectly.

Now he only had to start. He donned a frustrated look on his face, but grinned mischievously to himself.

-

To Be Continued...

* * *

- 

**QY:** So it's not done yet. Sorry, i had a mini panic attack, so some time was wasted during the middle. I can't update tomorrow, but the general consensus in my mind is that this part will be all done on Friday.

**Review Responses (Condensed)**

**YaoiLoverS- **Sankyuu!

**Seito-** Whoo! You got the Sasuke part!

**lightdragon1987- **Isn't it? Iruka needs more parts.

**Noniechan-** Well then, so glad I made you die happy. Lol

**Isolde1**- That's right! Erm... perviness is next chapter tho.

**Vibribi the Crack Bunny**- Great name and here was the next bit!

**Psyne0- **Whoo! An example too! Thanks for the cute comment. And yes, very sad, the licensing. It's going to Cartoon Network tho, so maybe not **that **bad.

**Imie**- I hope you didn't die in anticipation. And thanx for the compliment.

**XxSNOWxxDROPxx-** Naruto and Sasuke. The academy kids will be worked on later. Thanx.

**Polka Dot- ** This most likely will stay PG-13 and the rice bit was, as you saw, from Sasuke. From what I remember, I believe it's his favorite food. Just as ramen is Naruto's.

**RukaIayLomperGay-** Whee! K-chan! I'm glad you like where this is going! And here it was!

Written: 2/16/05 9:05:47 pm. to 10:45:27 pm


	3. A Bondage Induced Massage III

**QY:** And people wonder why I'm so bitchy sometimes... it comes all from my mother, I swear it. Erm, yeah, this is late. But it's here and it's finished and I can finally work on my favorite pairing. I mean, KakaIru will always be great, but it can never beat my obsession with SasuNaru XD Not to mention I'm not sure how well I did KakaIru, first time and all... (P.S. I'm sorry if anything comes out weird... I've been watching the SI Swimsuit Marathon on Spike...)

**Section Summary:** Iruka gives one of his standard Valentine's Day card to Kakashi. Only, it came with a massage coupon. Kakashi decides to cash it in... with Iruka. Somehow, bondage comes into play.

-

* * *

-

_**Aftermath**_ - Chapter III – QianYun

A Bondage Induced Massage – Part 3

If someone had asked him a year ago or a month ago, heck, even a week ago, Iruka would've been sure to give a confident answer. One without doubts, one without hesitation, one that showed quite simply that he knew what he wanted. But the truth was, he didn't know what he wanted, he only knew what he didn't want. Except it didn't seem so certain anymore.

What else could explain why he felt so at peace?

Well, _peace_ wasn't exactly the right word to apply to the situation, but Iruka definitely didn't feel at odds with himself. Considering the position of his hands and the position of his body... one wouldn't expect him to be feeling very comfortable. Especially since it was another man.

And suddenly his thoughts didn't seem quite that clean anymore...

-

Iruka began his massage very professionally; he had asked Kakashi to lie down on his stomach, and he brought his tray of supplies over. There was a pause in his motions when he contemplated the usage of each item, but there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to have fun. And so, he continued the massage with that in mind. There were no sounds coming from Iruka, he preferred to maintain a distant and quiet attitude.

Of course, he was hoping for the exact opposite from Kakashi. Not that _he_ knew.

He started out by liberally pouring the mango scented oil on his hands. He then wiped it all off, smelling his hands to determine whether it was the best thing to put on Kakashi's back. At the scent, there was a stirring in his heart of a content feeling that he always connected with his mother. Mango always was her favorite scent. Shaking off the memory, he looked at the tray again and titled his head in contemplation. He didn't _think_ that he really needed the lubricant, the strawberries, the whipped cream, the chocolate syrup, or the honey. But the candles were a nice addition.

Leaving Kakashi on the chair, he walked off into the kitchen to light the candles and brought them back over to the general area they resided in. Since he was up, he decided to snatch a few personal items that he had a feeling he would need. Ropes. A sadistic smile trailed its way up to Iruka's lips and should anyone had seen it, shivers would've surely traveled down their spine. As it was, no one saw it and Iruka was left wondering about his sanity. Or lack thereof.

He stood at the doorway to the living room, content on letting Kakashi wait and taking the time to admire his posture. No matter his preferences, Kakashi was a sight to appreciate. Toned from years of training as a shinobi, fighting who he needed to fight, pushing himself as he needed to, Kakashi was fit enough to be the cover model of a magazine; that is, if it weren't for the multiple scars that trailed over his body. There were fewer than he would have expected for a shinobi of his rank, it was to be assumed that it took many fights to gain the abilities he possessed. It was an area of curiosity for Iruka, he was able to escape with only a few scars in his life as a shinobi as a result of his teaching position. To be sure, he still had the fighting abilities adequate for a Chuunin, perhaps even beyond, but he was never able to test them out for the lack of necessity.

A fact that he was thankful for most of the time, but at others, he wondered if not fighting had caused him to be demoted in other fighters' eyes, particularly for people like Genma.

Iruka tapped his fingers against the door frame, getting lost in his thoughts. But he soon became aware of the heavy weight of a stare on him and immediately, he blushed.

He hustled over to the chair and set down the pack of ropes he held down onto the floor. Clearing his throat, he told Kakashi that he would be starting and he was met with an amused chuckle.

"Take your time, Iruka. I have no place to be."

His mouth twitched for an unknown reason, but he shrugged it off and poured the oil onto his hands again. He stood there for a moment, not knowing how to go about with the massage, having had no one to massage for a good few years. With a sigh, he climbed up onto the chair and sat himself on the small of Kakashi's back. There was no reaction from the other man, no tensing of the muscles, no sudden jerk; it was almost as if he expected the action. Again, annoyance crept over Iruka. And a thought reared its ugly head in his mind.

_'Let's see him not react to my massage.'_

He had always been a little irked at the responses Kakashi had, or rather, the responses he didn't have. Ever. Perhaps that was reason for this little prank that he created...

Setting aside his thoughts for later, he rubbed his hands together, trying to create a little heat in them. After having sufficient friction applied, he rested his hands on the pale shoulder blades, slowing moving them up and down the back. He applied little pressure, allowing the other to get used to the feel of his hands. As the feeling of another person's back set into his senses, a rush of memories of seeing his mother do this to his father came. He had always stared in fascination when his mother gave his father a massage. He never quite understood why his father always seemed to turn into jelly whenever his mother's hands worked their magic. But nevertheless, it seemed all very interesting to him and he had asked his mother to teach him. He experimented on his father and many a times he found himself applying too much pressure and bruising the skin.

Every time it occurred, he winced and apologized, but his father merely laughed and subjected himself to more pain. He did get better at giving massages, but by that time, he had no one to give one to.

Until now.

Iruka had to fight hard to keep from submerging into nostalgic feelings, but as he put more pressure with his hands, the groan that it was met with provided enough distraction. Startled, Iruka took his hands off of Kakashi and was met with a disappointed grunt. A stubborn silence drifted around the two when that noise decided to peep out. Getting curious – and smug – Iruka set his hands down on Kakashi again, this time putting on pressure right from the start. His fingers dug into the surprisingly soft skin, feeling the hard muscles that hid just underneath.

He hummed to himself a little bit, slowly moving down the pale expanse of Kakashi's back. It was relaxing, being able to manipulate the other man like this. He could literally feel the muscles underneath the skin relaxing, could feel a certain tension just melting away. Iruka kept pushing his hands into the others back, applying just the right pressure every time to elicit a groan from the other man. A knuckle here, a fingertip there and Kakashi became putty in his hands.

He slowly moved down his body, settling down on the other man's calves.

Here came the hard part. Iruka wasn't sure if he should mess with his posterior or leave it alone and go directly to the thighs. But it was so tempting. It was a nice posterior. Very nice, especially in those boxers of his. He paused in his thoughts and rolled his eyes upward. He liked the fact that he didn't lie to himself about what he liked. But at this point, he had to start questioning himself. A lot.

The scarred man wondered to himself if perhaps he was spending too much time with the yaoi-loving females in the academy. Maybe their thoughts were rubbing off of him. They _did_ have a tendency to comment on his feminine personality qualities before moving onto Kakashi's feminine physical qualities. Somehow, there was a connection made in their minds that they would look and be nice together.

That decided it. He had to stop spending time with them.

But until then, he supposed there was no harm in indulging those thoughts of his. It's not like there would be any outcome related to those thoughts. Or so he believed.

Iruka continued to move down Kakashi's body, taking care not to miss any spot available to him, and some not-quite as available spots. His tongue peeked out several times in mischievousness. Lips became bitten in an attempt to keep his glee contained. Why? Because those reactions that were coming from Kakashi absolutely tickled him. He wasn't too sure if Kakashi was deliberately making those noises to provoke him, but it provided him enough ammunition to start the next step. Of course it all depended on this...

A pitched giggle escaped Kakashi and the abrupt stop indicated that it was quite unintentional. A pleased grin escaped and spread through Iruka's face.

Ah... a tender spot. How wonderful.

He adopted a concerned tone and said, "Kakashi-sensei, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

A growl just barely escaped the other man before it was cut off, "Of course I'm okay, Iruka. Why wouldn't I be?" All this was eeked out of clenched teeth as Iruka continued to trail his hand up and down the back of Kakashi's knee. Continuing to speak in an questioning voice, Iruka was the picture of innocence, if only he wasn't grinning so sadistically. "It's just that I thought you just _giggled_, but I'm sure Kakashi-sensei would never _giggle_. So I was just inquiring if it was a cry of pain. After all, _giggling_ is so unlike you, Kakashi-sensei. I _must've_ heard wrong when I thought you were _giggling_."

"Actually, Iruka-sensei, I was-" A gasp and a jerk ended his sentence and Iruka in turn gritted his teeth in an attempt not to laugh. It was so very hard though. Who would've guessed? The impervious Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan was ticklish around his legs.

Finally.

Now then... what to do? What to do...?

Even while he was contemplating his next action, his hands took charge and alternately teased and pushed at Kakashi's lower legs. It resulted in the most interesting array of noises to come from the silver-haired man. It also caused Kakashi to jerk his legs up, causing Iruka to become unbalanced and almost fall off of his "seat". It was so nice of Kakashi to give him an opportunity to use his ropes.

"I'm afraid, Kakashi-sensei, that if you want me to continue the massage, I will have to tie you down in order to prevent injury to the both of us." As soon as he started speaking, Iruka had climbed off of Kakashi and reached down to the floor to gather his ropes. He wasted a moment in trying to decide whether he should tie Kakashi on his stomach or on his back, but he suddenly turned over and it was decided for him.

In quick movements that he had adapted to in his prankster years, he rapidly twirled the rope around the chair and the other man, making sure that the ropes were tight enough to keep him there, but not tight enough to hurt. The position of the rope fell perfectly, allowing Iruka to continue his massage without interruption. He tied off the entire rope using a knot that his own father had created in _his_ prankster years (it wasn't just a need for attention that he pranked for, it was also for his father), one that took him hours to get out of even after his father taught him how to make it.

It should keep him there for at least a couple hours.

Kakashi, it seemed, refused to look even the slightest bit concerned. Who knows, maybe he wasn't. For all Iruka knew, Kakashi could be completely used to being tied down to a massage chair. But it didn't really matter anymore; without any verbal protest, Iruka climbed back on top of the pale-skinned man, making sure to sit on his stomach. He pulled the tray closer to him and grabbed the oil once again.

Under Kakashi's amused eyes – because apparently, he was _amused_ now – he lathered his hands completely and set them onto his shoulders. He grabbed the firm shoulders tightly and rotated his hands around, "smoothing" out muscles and releasing the tension he was unable to get to before. It appeared that even though Kakashi didn't look alarmed, he definitely felt it, for his body was more tense than it should've been.

"Now, now, Kakashi. This won't do at all. How am I supposed to give you the massage I _promised_ you, if you're going to be so tense?" He received a lazy blink for his words, before he felt the shoulders underneath his hands relax just a fraction. "You know, massaging tense body parts would do it more harm than good, I _can_ accidentally tear some muscles or tendons because of it." Iruka knew he won when there was just a slight flash of annoyance crossing the other's face. It was fun to unsettle Kakashi and draw down that mask of his.

He just forgot there were consequences when he did anything involving Hatake Kakashi.

-

It had been nearly an hour since he started massaging the front of Kakashi's body and Iruka was starting to get mighty uncomfortable. It would appear that there was quite a valid reason for Kakashi to wear that mask of his, besides to hide his beauty.

He had absolutely no control over his facial expressions. Well, that wasn't to say he didn't have _any_, but he certainly had very little. It was amazing that the thin piece of cloth he wore was even enough to mask the faces he made. But he was getting distracted... though it might be a good thing.

Since he was giving Kakashi a massage, there were only a few types of expressions that could be related to the action. Those of pain, or ecstasy and some things in between.

Kakashi... had a large array of expressions related to pleasure that was making Iruka highly uncomfortable. However, he kept on massaging the other man, slowly moving down the body and reaching the legs once again. He took a much longer time on his front that his back because he had drifted a lot. There were a lot more scars decorating Kakashi's chest than his back and each one became a source of fascination for Iruka. It led to a drawn out session that was now close to fraying his nerves.

Until he glimpsed something in the corner of his eyes.

Iruka had turned around to put more oil of his hands, a little less than what he used in the beginning, and a quick flash of _something_ crossed his eye. Horror fired through his body before he calmed down once more. It was a battle after all. And Iruka was determined that Kakashi would be the one to lose. Those expressions weren't going to be enough to bring him down.

He pulled the tray even more closer to him and thanked Miaka for the open bowl suggestion. It would make things go much easier. He turned back to Kakashi with his hands slightly outstretched and **accidentally** bumped into the bowl of honey. He moved his hands as swift as he could and managed to avoid getting honey on them while causing most of it to fall onto Kakashi. There was no reaction from the other man as Iruka apologized profusely besides a slight nod in acknowledgment. Again, annoyance flashed through Iruka's body before he donned the most innocent face he could make – polished in his years before the Kyuubi. He glanced at his hands as if contemplating before scooting further down Kakashi's legs and bending down.

Leisurely, tantalizingly, Iruka's tongue came out and licked off the honey inch by inch. He went in straight lines, made circles, curved, drew shapes, wrote his name. Drop by drop, the honey slowly disappeared into Iruka's mouth. Iruka's _very_ talented mouth.

If the strangled gasps coming from Kakashi were any indication.

When Iruka was sure that every drop of honey was in his mouth and no where else, he scooted back up again and **accidentally** brushed his crotch against the other man's. Iruka bit his lip both intentionally and subconsciously. Intentionally so that Kakashi would think somewhere along the lines that he seemed like he usually thought and subconsciously because that brush sent tingles down his spine.

Iruka most certainly was not a virgin. But it had been some time. And that was most definitely was more than he felt whenever he did something so casual in the past.

Curious.

Of course, it wasn't any more curious than the mirrored hardness of the other man. A slow smile appeared on Iruka's face as he slowly leaned down to meet Kakashi's eyes straight on.

"Something you want to tell me, Kakashi?" He breathed his words lightly, making sure a puff of air brushed the other man's lush, pink lips.

_'Something you want to tell yourself, Iruka?'_

But the answers to both questions were lost as Kakashi moved his hand to trail up to Iruka's behind. Instead of the shocked reaction he expected from Iruka, there was simply a lazy blink – quite similar to his, really – before another smile came up.

"Naughty, naughty, Kakashi. Hands to yourself." From out of nowhere, Iruka took out a pair of worn handcuffs and snapped them over Kakashi's hands, making sure to put them above Kakashi's head and behind the chair. Slightly uncomfortable, but nothing the Jounin couldn't handle. "It took you much longer than I expected. Getting rusty?" Iruka glanced behind him, absently noting the fallen ropes.

"No. I was just waiting for the right moment." Kakashi smiled, not bothered – or so it appeared – by his handcuffed arms.

"So you say, Kakashi. But should I really believe you?" Iruka looked at Kakashi from underneath his eyelids, creating a rather successful coy look. There was an attempt at a shrug before Kakashi gave up.

When silence dropped over the area again, Iruka sat up and turned back to his tray and glanced between it and his hands. He had licked off the honey so that his hands wouldn't get sticky and mix with the mango oil, but now what should do with the oil? A shifting leg brought his attention back to the other man and he rose an eyebrow in question. However, only a smile greeted him and he turned back without saying anything.

And then he promptly turned around and got up. He stood on the chair carefully before bringing his legs onto the other side and sat back down. Now he had complete access to Kakashi's legs while the silver-haired man could stare at his back. Iruka flexed his finger for a moment before bringing his hands down onto Kakashi's thighs. Onto Kakashi's very nice, firm thighs. There was something tempting in imagining those thighs in his fantasies... Hmm, he was going to have to question himself a bit more on his preferences after today was over. But it wasn't and so he continued to dig his hands into the other man's legs.

He shifted his hands, brought them away and toward him, alternated the pressure. Used certain fingers and a certain category of strength in each spot. As he moved down, he learned more and more about Kakashi's body, which parts made him moan and which parts made him groan. And most interestingly, which parts made him jerk and muffle his laughter. For a moment, Iruka forgot about the licking episode. But then he felt hands trail up his back, underneath his shirt.

Those thin fingers that he saw nearly every week at the assignment center were talented. Extremely talented. Without hesitation, those fingers pressed into pressure points in his back that caused him to moan without abandon. Soothing motions of palms calmed him and as soon as the hands left one part, there was a slight tingling in that area before distraction came in the form of another area being massaged. Places he didn't even know he held tight and tensed relaxed immediately and within moments, he was absolute jelly. Iruka felt the legs he sat on move further and soon after, he felt a chest leaning against his back and a chin propped itself on his shoulder.

"I think, Iruka, that you needed a massage much more than I did." It was clear to Iruka that Kakashi was feeling smug, but at that point, he felt too content to care. So he mumbled a small protest before dropping off to sleep.

-

When Kakashi felt Iruka relax and fall asleep, he held him close for a few moments in silence. He hadn't allowed someone to become this close to him for a long time. And to be sure, he certainly didn't allow Iruka. He didn't think those few times of seeing the other man would be enough to worm him into his heart. It was a small place that the other man held, not even more than what he felt for his students, for his subordinates, for his team. But it was a small place in his heart where few people resided, a place that Iruka could stay and grow.

He wasn't too sure if he wanted Iruka to do that. Wasn't sure if they were even compatible. He didn't believe in love at first sight; relationships took time to build, feelings took time to grow. The only difference between Iruka and everyone else was that Kakashi, perhaps, didn't quite mind if it was him that took a place in his heart. He was a strong person, wonderful in his own ways, strong in ways that Kakashi could never be, weak in ways that Kakashi was strong.

And most of all, Iruka, to an extent, understood. To be truthful, many others in the village understood, but Iruka was different. He didn't try to understand. He just did.

-

There was a very pleasant feeling shivering throughout Iruka's body when he woke up. He was lying down on something soft, presumably his bed, and not covered... by... anything. His eyes immediately snapped open and he was greeted with the sight of Kakashi's mismatched eyes. Mismatched, _happy_ eyes. Iruka glanced down at his body and was only slightly appeased by the sight of his boxers.

That were slowly being pulled down by Kakashi's hands.

He attempted to move his hands to keep his boxers from getting taken off, but a slight pull of his hands told him that it was his turn to be handcuffed. Iruka narrowed his eyes. "What are you do-" Unable to finish his sentence, he moaned wantonly. Talented hands, oh-my-god, talented hands.

And for the rest of the night, moans were heard, gasps were made, whipped cream was used. And strawberries were dipped into chocolate syrup as dessert.

The dessert part being that it was served on Kakashi and eaten with Iruka's talented tongue.

What did you know, they each brought their own talents to the relationship.

Owari

-

* * *

-

**QY:** -dances like an idiot- Whee! Dooooone! It only took me two full days! Stupid writer's block. -shoves it off a cliff- So, if you thought my KakaIru-ness was nice, review! If you think SasuNaru would be a great addition, review! If you think I suck ass and should just stop writing, also review! (Although, apparently, that would then be called a flame XP)

**Review Responses:**

_**YaoiLoverS-**_ Hmm.. action. Would this be considered action? Miaka is a wonderful person-y thing to use.

_**lightdragon1987- **_I hope this chapter was loved by you as well. Let's cheer for Iruka, k?

_**Seito-**_ It seems... you always need to do homework.

_**Noniechan**_- Mwahaha is right. XD

_**Kitsune015-**_ It's cool you like this. KakaIru will always be alive, if I have anything to say about it. Uh... no.. lemon... Sorry? No need to thank me. The review was enough.

_**RukaIayLomperGay-**_ I end it there cuz I can! Actually, it's cuz my mom was yelling at me to sleep...

_**Polka Dot-**_ I kind of gave up on trying to have an actual gradual attraction. It didn't work out very well XP Genma? Tough day? Poor guy...

_**SirenM-**_ I cheer and agree with everything you wrote!

_**sodesne-**_ Going on the assumption that that was a compliment. So I thank you.

_**Generally Maz-**_ It was continued! Thank you for liking it.

Written: 2/21/05 to 2/22/05


End file.
